Clerking
by nendlesswaltz
Summary: Alex's new law clerk might be in the right place at the right time.  Slight A/O.  More of an Alex story.  Language, Graphic Depiction


**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own NBC (thank God) or SVU or these characters and am not making any money off of this. They are all property of NBC and Dick Wolf. _

_This work graphically depicts the actions of two women being intimate. If you are not comfortable with that, turn around now. _

**Author's Note: **_This is not a usual A/O story. In fact, there's not really that much O. I wanted to work with the law clerk angle, so I did. It's only a oneshot, give it a chance, and if you don't like it then you didn't waste that much time._

_Many thanks to vivalab for looking this over for me. I will always value you. And thanks also to eklectic for the inspiration. More where that came from! ;)_

...

Alexandra Cabot found herself experiencing a previously unknown luxury at her job: a law clerk.

A clerk assigned solely to her, to do whatever research or assignments the Assistant District Attorney desired. She sat in her leather office chair with her slender fingers intertwined under her chin, her dark glasses dangling from between her thumb and index fingers, thinking about the extra time she'll soon have to improve other areas of her life.

However, the attorney had not been particularly impressed with this clerk and wished she could have personally selected someone for the position. The first year law student was inexperienced and slow, asking the same question too many times. The long fingers unwound themselves from beneath the attorney's delicate chin and flipped through some papers on the desk, as Alexandra had to remind herself what school her clerk attended because she had never heard of it before.

"_Oh well, not _everyone _can go to Harvard…I suppose," _she smugly mused to herself.

"Alex."

Blue eyes moved to recognize the figure standing in the doorway as Detective Olivia Benson. The blonde receded into her cool lawyer persona.

"Yes detective. How can I help you?" Cabot said confidently as she folded her hands and rested her forearms on the desk as she leaned back in the chair.

"I know it's almost the end of business, but the captain needed some clarification on whether we need a warrant to search the computers seized at the Lustos place. We can't make a move until we know for sure. I guess Cragen doesn't want to lose another case based on investigative misconduct," Olivia shrugged her shoulders and grimaced, knowing the request would not be welcomed so late in the day. She assumed the stunning blonde in front of her had plans tonight that would now be ruined. And even though Olivia was not part of those plans, she felt guilty for delivering the news that would ruin them.

To her surprise, the attorney's spirits did not seem dampened.

"No problem," Alex said as she stood from the chair and took steps toward Olivia, "Now that I have this clerk to do the boring stuff… she can handle this." Alex took the paper Captain Cragen had typed his request on, placed it on her desk and bent over to scribble notes to her clerk, clarifying the issue and even giving a few criminal code sections to look up as a jumping off point. _"Who says I never give anyone a helping hand? Ice queen my ass."_

As she stood, Olivia couldn't help but notice how the ADA's grey skirt accentuated the curve of her hip and descended to clothe her thighs in mystery. The detective wanted to reach out and feel how snugly the fabric clung to the small of Alex's back, and to feel the soft skin she knew existed underneath. She wanted to know what Alex's hair smelled like, to get close enough to smell if the lawyer had put any perfume on that morning, or even better, to just inhale the blonde's natural scent.

"So, since I don't have to worry about this tonight do you think we could grab dinner somewhere?" Sparkling cerulean eyes locked with warm brown ones in an effort to pour all the desire the blonde had for the brunette into one intense gaze, communicating volumes in a single moment.

Olivia stammered, "Well, since we can't continue until Cragen is satisfied about this, I don't have anything time sensitive… Sure, why not? Sounds fun." The detective returned the lawyer's intense gaze with her own predatory look and a crooked smile.

"Excellent. Just let me drop this off and I'll be ready," she said as she gathered her things.

Olivia nodded, "I'll meet you outside in a few," and quietly disappeared, leaving her smile and eyes engrained in Alex's memory.

...

The confident click-clacking of heels announced Alex's arrival before she entered her clerk's office. She paused a moment before entering the room, to observe her "protégé." The girl was hunched over the desk staring intently at her square laptop screen. Her dark glasses had slid partway down her petite nose and were perched near the bottom, causing her to hold her chin up high to read the screen. Cabot had been surprised by the girl's eyes, which were almost as blue as hers. The color combined with the girl's propensity to make eye contact were unsettling to Alex, as if this clerk could read her soul. Her brown hair was an untamed mess. Despite an attempt at a bun, it was still frizzy with tendrils hanging down around her face. She had on a pair of plain black slacks with a similarly plain button up white shirt. Nothing extraordinary. The piles of papers, legal pads, and books gave the office a chaotic feel and only added to the overall disheveled appearance of the clerk. Alex mentally sighed and concluded someone in the building owed the girl's family a favor. That could be the only reason she was here, clerking for the New York D.A.'s office, when it took all of Alex's connections to land a job here.

The blonde took a step into the office and the girl's head snapped up and she immediately stood, disturbing some papers and making more of a mess of things. Alex noticed that she stood eye to eye with her clerk, another unsettling aspect of the girl as Alex was not used to being around women her height.

"Yes Miss Cabot, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes Rachel, I need you to research this issue and get back to me by 7am tomorrow morning," Alex said as she handed Rachel the heavy case file and memo. Her face dropped as she accepted the unwelcome gift.

"But, this will keep me here all night," Rachel said as she pushed her glasses up and glanced over the memo.

"Well," the attorney turned to leave the office and smirked, "that depends on how long it takes you."

Rachel watched her leave and couldn't help but follow the line of her skirt and admire the blonde's well-shaped legs. "Can I call you if I have questions?"

"I'd rather not, I have… plans tonight. Some dinner plans. There's plenty of other clerks or assistants here if you really can't figure it out," the lawyer practically yelled down the hall as she was on her way to meet Olivia.

The clerk sighed and said with quiet enthusiasm as she stood there with her latest assignment, "Well you should have invited me to dinner because I like to be wined and dined before I get fucked!"

She plopped down into her hand-me-down office chair from the Reagan era and held her face in her hands.

...

It was after 10pm. Rachel had been working non-stop on this assignment and could only come up with a vague answer, knowing the tough young ADA would never approve. She blamed her sluggish, inadequate results on being distracted by thoughts of the attorney. The first time she met her "boss" she was immediately attracted to her. She felt a bond, an affinity, between them and was disappointed when she received such a cool reception. The blonde's beauty entranced the clerk—blue eyes, classically elegant facial features, graceful movements, and flawless skin. Her physical beauty was only enhanced by the woman's arrogant attitude. She genuinely wanted to learn from this impressive attorney who had accomplished so much in a brief amount of time. But, she couldn't lie to herself, she also felt a need to be in this woman's presence as much as possible and had a compulsion to impress her. If she could impress the attorney, maybe she would notice Rachel in the same way Rachel had noticed her.

"How's it coming?"

Alex Cabot was standing in her doorway.

"Um, well, it's going…? I guess," Rachel replied, her frustration evident, "Actually, I'm having a really hard time finding anything on all fours. And… I don't want to leave until I know it will meet your standards."

Alex moved closer, "Let me see what you have so far," she leaned over Rachel's shoulder to look at the computer screen. Rachel could feel the blonde's breasts brushing against her back, sending a shiver down her spine as she stiffened her body and remained still, holding in her breath as her mouth went dry.

The sudden close proximity sent Rachel's mind into overdrive, not believing that the much-desired object of her thoughts was touching her back and only inches from her face. She didn't want to move away but could not summon the courage to move closer. She tried to anticipate what would happen if she scooted closer. Would Alex move away? Or would it initiate something more? Before Rachel could come to a conclusion, Alex stood up to announce her thoughts on her clerk's work.

"Not bad. With a little more work it will answer the question presented to you. Keep it up," the blonde said as she placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder and allowed it to linger before trailing her fingers down the brunette's back, causing her to freeze in place, not wanting to break the chain of events that could result in one of her daydreams being played out.

Alex broke the spell and was headed to the door before Rachel could muster the nerve to speak in a quiet voice, "Thank you for the help." Alex's heart broke a little inside.

The attorney had managed to alienate her detective dinner date by failing to read Olivia's cues that she wanted to take things slowly and not jump into bed immediately. The detective was taken aback when Alex's hand wandered to the heated flesh between Olivia's legs during their passionate after dinner kiss. Olivia left to go think things over and Alex was too irritated with herself to go home. She knew she needed to expend some energy and decided to return to her office.

And now, through Rachel's cowering gratitude, she had just realized that she had been terrorizing her clerk since day 1. And she hated herself for disregarding the feelings of those around her, something her profession subtly encouraged.

Alex turned around and walked back to the desk, placed her hands on the top and looked Rachel in the eye, who made prompt eye contact, causing their blue eyes to lock.

"Look Rachel, I'm sorry I've been such a…a…"

"…Ice Queen?" Rachel interjected.

A small smile played at the corner of Alex's lips, "Yes, an Ice Queen, to you since you began here. You don't deserve it. You are new to the lawyering world. Every successful lawyer today started out as a first year law student and inexperienced clerk."

Rachel looked down and covered Alex's hand with her own, then looked up again with eyes full of emotion, "All I've wanted to do since I started is please you and do good work."

Rachel saw the expression on Alex's face change to become less readable when the attorney stood up to sit down on the desk and swing her legs up onto the top so the top of her thighs were facing the seated clerk with her stiletto clad feet dangling off the edge. Rachel's gaze followed the lines of Alex's legs and torso until she reached the darkened blue eyes, sending a shiver down her spine.

Alex began to play with skirt, revealing more of her creamy thigh. "You know, I did hear that remark about being wined and dined before you're fucked."

Rachel was embarrassed and stumbled over her words, "Oh, no, that was… that was about getting, getting such a late assignment…and, and having so many other projects to work…on…" she trailed off as Alex started to lean in closer.

"Well, I'm sorry I neither wined nor dined you but," Alex said in a husky voice, slowly and carefully enunciating each syllable, "I would like to fuck you."

The law clerk could not believe her ears. She could not move. She could not speak. She had dreamed about this moment but couldn't make herself act. She lifted her eyes up to meet the attorney's dark gaze and something in the midnight ocean before her compelled her to act.

Rachel stood, lightly dragging her fingers on the top of her desk as she rounded it, and stopped in front of the woman who had conquered her dreams since the day they met. As Alex stood, Rachel brought her hands up to touch Alex's face and locked eyes again. The sensation of not being the taller partner made Alex feel vulnerable, and the brunette could see it in her eyes. She softened her gaze and closed her eyes as she brought their faces closer together and their lips to touch.

As their soft lips tentatively began to familiarize themselves with each other, Rachel's hands moved to lightly grasp the back of Alex's neck and tangle in her long blonde hair.

Suddenly, Alex began to deepen the kiss, claiming her clerk's mouth with her tongue and heated kisses. She struggled to get height and leverage over the younger girl, however, Rachel had seemed to find herself after settling the initial butterflies that plagued her and managed to push Alex's back against the desk.

The brunette's hands wandered and found stiff peaks pushing through the blonde's shirt, begging to be sucked. Rachel lowered her head and gently bit down and sucked on Alex's nipple through her shirt. The blonde moaned and threw her head back, exposing her long neck that Rachel could not resist. She began licking and kissing her way up the attorney's neck, eliciting moans whenever she stopped to suck on one spot.

Rachel reached Alex's ears and sucked on the spot immediately below the lobe, along the line of the tendon in her neck, causing the blonde to moan loudly and begin to buck her hips. The moan sent a surge of wetness between Rachel's legs she knew she needed to find out if Alex was ready.

She continued kissing the blonde passionately as she wedged her knee between the blonde's long legs, while her fingers lightly danced up the toned thighs to their ultimate destination.

The brunette pulled at the blonde's panties, and after Alex lifted her legs, dropped the lacey black thong to the floor and dropped to her knees, pushing up the attorney's skirt and pulling her closer to the edge of her desk as her legs spread. Rachel kissed the inside of Alex's legs heading toward her hot and wet center, sending shivers up the attorney's spine and causing her to moan loudly.

"Oh god…yes Rachel… You feel so good, please…"

She needed no further encouragement as she could see Alex's desire. She pushed her tongue past the blonde's folds, and teased Alex's entrance, causing Alex to gasp and grasp the brunette's head and hold it in place, not wanting to lose the pleasure.

Rachel moved her tongue to rub circles against Alex's throbbing clit. Alex moaned and tightened her grasp on Rachel's head, forcing her stay between her legs. She continued flicking her clit with her tongue, changing the rhythm periodically, keeping Alex on the edge, until she began to beg for release.

"Please, please…I need you… I can take it anymore…please, Rachel…"

At the sound of her name, Rachel circled Alex's clit quickly with her tongue and could feel the blonde's thighs trembling, encouraging her ministrations. She continued to circle the bundle of nerves until she latched on to Alex's clit with her lips and sucked. Alex's legs shook and tensed as her orgasm rolled through her entire body, down to her toes and finger tips. The brunette continued sucking as further waves of pleasure coursed through the blonde's body.

Rachel stood and placed a gentle kiss on Alex's lips, and studied her face as she recovered from the intense pleasure Rachel had given her.

Alex caught her breath and looked up at her law clerk making eye contact. This time, locking her gaze with another set of blue eyes did not leave her as unsettled as before. Neither did the fact that she was gazing upwards at someone who seemed to be able to sense her emotions. She saw Rachel struggling not to smile.

"Well Miss Cabot, are you pleased with my work?"

**A/N: **_The whole being wined and dined before being fucked quote came from South Park. Should give credit where it's due. Great episode lol_


End file.
